


Fruit défendu

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un rendez-vous au milieu des orangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit défendu

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit en 2011 pour le [défi Sex Is Not The Enemy](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/116141.html), inspiré par [cette image](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/89984040/syntheticpubes-by-yulia). Correction par sarah_umi.

Alain raffermit sa prise sur la branche supérieure et se pencha précautionneusement, la main tendue vers le fruit brillant qui réfléchissait les rayons du soleil. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau lisse de l’orange et le fruit se balança doucement, échappant avec nonchalance à la prise du jeune homme.

Il soupira, repoussant distraitement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, et se pencha un peu plus. Alain sourit tandis que sa main se refermait sur le fruit.

« Tu sais qu’il y en a plein sur le sol, des oranges, pas vrai ? » 

La voix de Cécile, qui le regardait depuis le pied de l’oranger, était douce et amusée. Elle portait son petit pull bleu rayé qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux et un pantalon gris foncé qui était probablement noir quand la jeune fille l’avait acheté.

Avec plus de rapidité que d’adresse, Alain descendit de l’arbre et présenta l’orange à Cécile en souriant.

« Si elles sont tombées c’est qu’elles sont trop mûres. Celle-ci est parfaite. »

Cécile prit le fruit entre ses longs doigts fins, effleurant au passage la main d’Alain, et se pencha en avant pour délicatement presser ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme.

« Tous ces beaux fruits, quel gâchis tout de même. » fit-elle en entrainant Alain vers la couverture pliée qu’elle avait posée par terre un peu plus loin. « Ton père et tes tantes ne se sont toujours pas mis d’accord ? »

« C’est toujours la guerre chez les Jourdan. » soupira Alain en étendant la couverture de laine orange sur le sol.

Après le décès de son grand-père, propriétaire de l’orangerie, sa tante Edith avait voulu reprendre l’affaire, mais Henri, le père d’Alain, et son autre tante, Marjorie, étaient décidés à revendre. Edith n’avait pas les moyens de racheter leurs parts et ne voulait pas voir les deux tiers de l’orangerie tomber entre des mains étrangères, tandis qu’Henry et Marjorie peinaient à trouver un investisseur et songeait à céder leur terrain à des agents immobiliers.

Pendant ce temps-là, une grande partie de l’orangerie était à l’abandon. 

Alain et Cécile s’assirent, la jeune fille se calant entre les jambes d’Alain. Il repoussa les mèches courtes qui bouclaient sur la nuque de Cécile et déposa un léger baiser sur la peau douce ainsi révélée.

Cécile perça d’un ongle la peau de l’orange et entreprit de l’ouvrir tranquillement. La main d’Alain sur sa taille était agréablement chaude à travers le tissu fin de son pull, sa poitrine ferme contre son dos. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et Alain frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

« J’ai un couteau si tu veux, » lui proposa-t-il, son souffle effleurant sa nuque.

« Pas besoin de couteau, » répondit-elle doucement en souriant tandis qu’elle terminait de peler son fruit. 

Elle ouvrit l’orange et en retira un quartier qu’elle porta à la bouche d’Alain. Celui-ci en profita pour refermer ses lèvres sur les doigts de la jeune fille, qui ne put s’empêcher de rire, rejetant sa tête contre l’épaule de son compagnon, avant de manger elle-même un autre quartier du délicieux fruit.

Ils parlèrent à voix douce, de tout et de rien, des petites choses sans importance que l’on ne peut s’empêcher de partager avec ceux que l’on aime. Tendrement enlacés, à la fraicheur de l’ombre des orangers et à l’abri des regards, Cécile et Alain pouvaient enfin laisser libre cours à leurs émotions, pouvaient enfin être eux-mêmes.

Le cœur de Cécile se mit à battre plus fort, juste un tout petit peu, comme toujours, lorsque la main d’Alain glissa contre son ventre, descendit plus bas, effleura la fermeture de son pantalon. Elle toucha sa main de la sienne, l’aida à défaire le bouton, à faire s’ouvrir la fermeture éclair et glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes.

Le vêtement termina dans l’herbe un peu plus loin, et Alain se pencha pour embrasser Cécile. Celle-ci se laissa fondre dans les bras de son amant tandis que leurs langues se frôlaient en une danse familière. Elle dirigea la main du jeune homme sous son pull et Alain ne se fit pas prier. Il se mit à caresser ses seins, doucement d’abord puis avec plus d’ardeur lorsque Cécile lui mordilla la lèvre.

Il était toujours si délicat, si déférent avec elle ; c’était un des traits que Cécile aimait le plus chez lui. Il la touchait comme si elle était fragile, précieuse, à moins que sa douceur ne vienne du fait qu’il la prenne pour une créature sauvage et féroce, qui pourrait se retourner contre lui et le dévorer tout cru à tout moment. Elle sourit à cette idée, mettant fin au baiser avec un son humide.

Cécile se redressa, fit passer son pull par-dessus sa tête puis retira son t-shirt à Alain. Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, Cécile pressant ses seins nus contre la poitrine d’Alain, collant son bassin à celui du jeune homme, se frottant contre le membre durci qu’elle pouvait sentir à travers le pantalon d’Alain.

Sa culotte était déjà humide, elle le savait, les mains d’Alain glissant sur sa peau l’excitaient trop. Elle ouvrit le pantalon de son amant, glissa sa main à l’intérieur de son boxer et saisit son sexe tendu, tirant un son rauque de sa bouche.

Que diraient tous les braves gens de la ville, se demanda Cécile, s’il le voyait, lui le bon élève, le garçon honnête et bien élevé, sur le point d’entrer à l’université, que diraient-ils s’ils le voyait comme ça, à moitié nu au beau milieu de l’orangerie, laissant libre cours à ses passions, à ses instincts, gémissant sous ses caresses habiles ?

Et que diraient ses amis à elle, son gang de petits voyous qui faisaient la loi dans la cité, s’ils la voyait laisser un fils à papa bien élevé l’allonger sur le dos, la dominer, elle, la meneuse ? Que diraient-ils s’ils la voyaient soupirer de plaisir sous les baisers tendres d’Alain qui glissaient sur sa poitrine, le long de son estomac, et plus bas encore une fois qu’il eut retiré sa culotte ?

Cécile laissa ses doigts s’emmêler dans les fins cheveux noirs d’Alain, ses jambes s’ouvrant un peu plus sous ses coups de langues habiles. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu’il glissa un doigt en elle. Toujours précautionneux et attentionné, son Alain.

Ses attouchements la rendaient folle de désir, elle se cabrait sur la couverture de laine rugueuse, gémissant le nom de son amant, de son amour, mais il ne s’arrêta pas, ses doigts et sa langue continuèrent leur œuvre jusqu’à ce que les spasmes voluptueux de l’orgasme la saisissent. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux d’Alain, son corps entier s’arc-boutant, et son cri de plaisir résonna entre les orangers.

Alain, les lèvres brillantes, se glissa le long de son corps, embrassant et léchant la peau qu’il rencontrait sur son chemin avant d’atteindre les lèvres encore tremblantes de plaisir de Cécile. Le baiser qu’ils échangèrent avait un goût de sexe et d’orange, doux-amer et délicieusement décadent. Il se glissa en elle avec aisance et elle referma ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Les mains d’Alain semblaient être partout : elles caressaient ses flancs, effleuraient sa nuque, stimulaient son clitoris tandis que sa bouche dévoraient la sienne, laissaient des marques dans son cou, suçait la pointe durcie de ses seins. Il allait et venait en elle lentement, prenant son temps, prenant le temps de s’assurer qu’elle éprouvait autant de plaisir que lui.

Alors qu’elle se rapprochait de plus en plus d’un second orgasme, il accéléra ses coups de reins, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles dans le cou de Cécile, elle répondit par des mots doux mêlés à des encouragements. Bientôt l’extase la prit à nouveau, avec une force encore plus grande. Alain mordit dans son épaule lorsque son propre orgasme le prit quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsqu’il glissa hors d’elle, il retira rapidement le préservatif qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu mettre mais dont elle savait qu’il serait là. Il le noua et le jeta un peu plus loin, mais Cécile savait qu’en partant il s’assurerait de ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage derrière eux. Une fois ce détail technique réglé, Alain s’allongea sur la couverture à côté d’elle et la prit dans ses bras. 

Cécile appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de son amant, écoutant les battements forts de son cœur alors qu’il emmêlait leurs doigts ensemble.

« J’ai entendu dire que tu partais pour Paris, » murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes.

« Je t’en avais déjà parlé, Cécile, » répondit tristement Alain à voix basse.

« J’espérais que tu raterais ton bac et resterais ici une année de plus. C’était stupide. »

« Pas si stupide que ça, » soupira Alain en caressant l’épaule nue de Cécile. « J’ai pensé à rendre feuille blanche plusieurs fois. »

« Vraiment ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ? »

« L’idée de refaire une année de lycée et de me retrouver en classe avec les amis de ma petite sœur ? »

Cécile pouffa doucement. « Ça je peux comprendre. »

« Et puis, je me suis dit… »

« Quoi donc ? » le pressa-t-elle.

« Je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu pourrais monter à Paris avec moi ? »

« Moi, à Paris ? » souffla Cécile, abasourdie.

« Pourquoi pas ? » fit Alain. « Mon père m’a trouvé un appartement pas loin de l’université, et il est assez grand pour nous deux. Et puis si tu a toujours envie d’être menuisière, comme tu m’en a parlé, ce sera probablement plus facile de trouver un apprentissage là-bas qu’ici, non ? »

Cécile ne répondit pas tout de suite. Partir à Paris, l’idée était tentante. D’autant plus qu’elle ne laisserait pas tellement de chose derrière elle. Des parents qui ne se préoccupaient pas d’elle, quelques amis qui la voyaient comme une dure-à-cuire parce qu’elle n’aimait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais avec qui elle n’était jamais vraiment parvenue à être elle-même, une réputation de bagarreuse et de voyou qui commençait à lui peser maintenant qu’il était clair que ses actions n’auraient aucun impact sur le comportement de ses parents…

« Et si on se rendait compte en vivant ensemble que l’on n’est pas fait l’un pour l’autre ? » Si tu te rendais compte que tu es trop bien pour moi, n’osa-t-elle demander.

« C’est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre, si tu l’es toi aussi. Je t’aime Cécile. »

« Je t’aime aussi, » sourit-elle. « Paris. Pense à tous ces nouveaux endroits où on pourra faire l’amour. » 

Elle s’imaginait déjà entrainant Alain dans un recoin des jardins de Versailles pour prendre son pied au nez et à la barbe des touristes. Alain serra doucement sa main et lui sourit pendant qu’elle commençait à énumérer endroits célèbres ou insolites. Une douce brise caressait leur peau nue et murmurait dans les feuilles des orangers où les fruits se balançaient avec nonchalance. Le ciel bleu et infini les surplombait, tel une promesse de lendemains ensoleillés.


End file.
